<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alternate Grom Fright ending. Pt.1 by Amity_Oh_Cramity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876453">Alternate Grom Fright ending. Pt.1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amity_Oh_Cramity/pseuds/Amity_Oh_Cramity'>Amity_Oh_Cramity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amityblight, Lumity - Fandom, TOH - Fandom, The Owl House, TheOwlHouse, luznoceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, grom, grom fright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amity_Oh_Cramity/pseuds/Amity_Oh_Cramity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who didn’t love Grom, I know I sure did, ive never done this before but I wanted to write about an alternate ending to Grom I couldn’t stop thinking about   I hope you enjoy it :).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lumity - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alternate Grom Fright ending. Pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After proudly being crowned Grom Queens, Luz and Amity are crowd surfed back to the school, being happily celebrated for facing their fears against Grom...though, the only fear that was actually stood up to tonight was Kings public speaking. The dance goes on just like any other Grom night would, with dancing, loud music, and the occasional dance battle with a certain bird themed chaperone absolutely destroying the opposition. “Hahaha go ahead and add greatest dancer to the list of things I’m the best at” Eda smugly says after leaving Skara’s date cowering on the floor in shame. “Think we could take her” Amity says to Luz. “Easily, but she’d never teach me magic again haha” Luz’s reply had a hint of worry and sadness too it, as if she was trying to put on a brave face. “Everything ok? Luz?” “Yea don’t worry I’m fiiiine” Luz does a couple of finger guns at Amity “not as fine as you though Queen” she laughs as she mockingly shoots Amity’s tiara. Of course Amity blushes and laughs back but she can tell Luz is lying, it was kind of obvious. The dance goes on for a while, eventually ending with a slow dance. As the two Grom gladiators embrace once more they can’t help but giggle as they gaze into each other’s eyes. “You know, this feels a lot different when your not fighting an ancient demon” Luz says. “Yea” Amity chuckles “it feels..nice” she gives Luz a small smile and Luz can feel Amity’s grip on her hand and waist tighten softly. As obvious of a sign as it was Luz’s mind was nowhere near Amity at the time, it was out searching for a way to explain her second life to her mother, and what she might think. After a little more unintentional flirting the dance ends and Luz gives Amity a friendly hug, Amity shyly returns it and Luz could feel Amity’s racing heartbeat, mistaking it for her being nervous about actually being a bit of a softy. Willow and Gus join up and the four walk out the of the school sharing a few laughs and whatnot. “Hey kid I’m over here!” Eda calls out to Luz from atop her staff. Luz says goodbye to the three and walks over to Eda “um..if it’s ok I think I’ll walk home”. “Oh..um..ok. Be careful kid”  Eda readjusts a sleepy and yawning King before taking off “See you at home!” She yelled, fully planning to attempt a heart to heart when she gets back. Luz sighs and begins walking off into the woods towards the owl house. Amity quickly notices and and starts walking in her direction, causing Gus and Willow to look over as well “you think she’s ok?” Willow says “let’s go find out” Gus responds. “Actually you two I think I’ll handle this on my own” Amity says. Gus shrugs and walks off and Willow gives Amity a raised eyebrow with a smirk, implying she knows how Amity feels. Amity sighs “ shut up....sorry, I mean-“ as she’s fumbling with her words willow puts a hand on her shoulder “don’t worry Amity I won’t tell anyone” Amity blushes and gets an angry expression “go be with her” Willow says softly. Amity’s blush stays but she gives a soft smile before turning around and and walking in the direction Luz went.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>